gothicfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ardaric
Ardaric – postać grywalna występująca w modyfikacji Diccuric do gry Gothic. Przyłącza się do dawnego stronnika króla o imieniu Berengar, próbując pomóc mu w obaleniu władcy. Wiek bohatera Kwestią sporną jest dokładny wiek Ardarica. Wiele postaci mówi otwarcie, że jest jeszcze chłopcem. Jako że w dawnych czasach różnie określano pełnoletność, można złożyć, iż Ardaric ma pomiędzy 15 a 16 lat. Przed akcją modyfikacji Jego ojciec – Baltar – był panem regionu o nazwie Etai oraz wasalem króla Gatyah. Bronił prowincji przed orkami, a jego siedzibą było Parthalan – miasto obronne stawiające zielonym opór przez lata. Podczas jednej z potyczek, Baltar został zamordowany przez Berengara, który uciekł po wygnaniu z królestwa do Etain. Po śmierci Baltara, Aradric razem ze swoją matką uciekali od wojny. Chłopak w nieznanych okolicznościach został sierotą. Po śmierci matki błąkał się gdzieś po krainach zewnętrznych. Pewnego dnia został napadnięty przez królewskich żołdaków. Z opresji uratował go Berengar, który później zaoferował mu bycie członkiem swojej grupy najemnych zbirów. Aradric z braku lepszego pomysłu na swoje życie, dołącza do armii buntownika. Chłopak dołączył do bandy Berengara na około 3 miesiące przed akcją gry. W szeregach wojska Berengara poznaje Alwina. Mężczyzna od razu zaprzyjaźnia się z młodzieńcem oraz otacza go troską. Chłopak nie ma pojęcia, że Alwin był jednym z najlepszych przyjaciół jego ojca, którzy poprzysięgli zaopiekować się Ardariciem. Diccuric Na początku gry Ardaric prowadzi wewnętrzny monolog. Chłopak zastanawia się nad swoim życiem oraz dotychczasowymi dokonaniami. Po chwili dochodzi do wniosku, że musi zrobić wrażenie na Berengarze, a w tym celu należy pracować dla pozostałych najmitów. Bohater zostaje zaczepiony przez Kanapusa oraz Danbnora, którzy mają dla niego zdanie. Mianowicie Ardaric musiałby wypatrywać sokoła z pobliskiej wieży obserwacyjnej. Chłopak podejmuje się zadania myśląc, że zaimponuje w ten sposób najemnikom. Bohater wchodzi na wieże. Ardaric_początek1.png Ardaric_początek2.png Rozdział I: w służbie Berengara Jednak po chwili dwaj najemnicy uciekają, a pod wieżą zjawiają się wilki. Ardaric znajduje na szczycie wytrych oraz kufer, w którym ukryto tajemniczy róg. Po zagraniu na nim, pod wieżą pojawiają się ścierwojady, które odwracają uwagę wilków. Następnie bohater może spokojnie zejść na dół i udać się do miasta. Przed bramą miejską okazuje się, że wilki są prawdziwą plagą i co chwilę atakują zewnętrzny mur. Dwóch ciężkozbrojnych najemników dniem i nocą zabijają agresywne wilki. Mówią oni też Ardaricowi, żeby powiedział kaptanowi Graveyarnowi o problemie wilczych watah. W mieście Ardaric spotka Alwina. Mężczyzna wypytuje bohatera o jego pobyt poza miastem. Chłopak niechętnie przyznaje, że Kanapus oraz Dabnor zostawili go na pastwę losu podczas ataku wilków. Alwin ostrzega Ardarica przed tymi dwoma, gdyż są oni bardzo brutalni i lubią znęcać się nad słabszymi od siebie. Alwin twierdzi wprost, że zrobią oni wszystko, żeby upokorzyć Ardarica. Ardaric_początek3.png Ardaric_początek4.png Chłopak otrzymuje zadanie dostawy stali. Podczas tej misji młodzik ma wykazać się punktualnością oraz odwagą, gdyż droga do kopalni wiedzie przez góry zamieszkane przez gobliny. Alwin oferuje swoją pomoc w wykonaniu zadnia, w zależności od decyzji bohatera: * Z pomocą Alwina, Ardaric odbiera paczkę od górnika, który nie szczędzi sobie szyderstw nazywając Alwina niańką, oraz dostawa stali do kowala Albrosa kończy się powodzeniem. * Jeżeli Ardaric odmówi pomocy ze strony Alwina, sam uda się do kopalni, to niestety w momencie, gdy chłopak będzie szedł do kowala stal wyleci mu z rąk prosto do rzeki. Kanapus oraz Dabnor uszkodzili celowo most by w momencie, gdy chłopak będzie szedł w stronę zamku, deska na której będzie stał złamie się, a on sam upuści ciężki pakunek stali. Nie mniej jednak w każdym przypadku bohater zalicza zadanie. W przypadku utraty stali, kowal rozumie, że to nie była wina chłopca, lecz dostaje on reprymendę, że musi być bardziej uważny. Ardaric_początek10.png Alwin proponuje Ardricowi przechadzkę nad pobliskie jezioro. Po dotarciu na miejsce, mężczyzna opowiada o miejscowym pustelniku oraz wypytuje bohatera o to jak żył zanim dołączył do wojsk Berengara. Ardaric opowiada o tym jak był sierotą, a Berengar uratował go przed śmiercią z rąk królewskich żołnierzy. Ardaric_początek7.png Ardaric_początek8.png Ardaric_początek9.png Alwin zleca Ardaricowi znalezienie pewnej rośliny z pobliskiego jeziora. Osobliwa roślina rośnie nad dnie pobliskiego zbiornika wodnego. Po udanych poszukiwaniach Ardaric wraca do miasta, ale postanawia zajrzeć do pustelnika, o którym wspomniał Alwin. Mężczyzna mieszka na środku łąki pomiędzy rzeczkami. Aradric zostaje zaatakowany przez młode jaszczury. Pustelnik nie reaguje. Aradric zagaduje starca. Pyta dlaczego nie pomógł mu w walce. Mężczyzna przeprasza go, gdyż jego zwierzęta nie atakują. Pustelnik przedstawia się jako Barem. Opowiada bohaterowi i lokalnej historii. Dużo mówi o wojnie z orkami oraz Twierdzy Parthalan, która w przeszłości została zburzona oraz odbudowana przez orków jako znak sojuszu z królestwem ludzi. Pamięta czasy, gdy podczas ostatniej wojny z orkami, twierdza została opuszczona, a dopiero od niedawna zamieszkują ją jacyś żołnierze. Rozmowę przerywa atak wilczej watahy. Barem zabija wilki. Mówi Ardaricowi, że wilki to jedyne zwierzęta, których nie da się uspokoić. Zostały one bowiem spaczone przez orków. Zawsze będą atakować. Ardaric wraca do miasta. Rozmawia z Alwinem. Mówi mu o wizycie u Pustelnika. Alwin nie komentuje tego. Twierdzi, że imię Barem nic mu nie mówi. Alwin natomiast ma dla bohatera inne wieści; nadszedł czas, by Ardaric wybrał sobie mentora, który uczyni go poważną osobą w społeczeństwie najemników. Drogi są dwie: * Zostanie podwładnym kapitana Graveyarna; * Zostanie uczniem maga Taliasana. Aradric musi dokonać wyboru. Zanim jednak bohater dokonuje ostatecznego wyboru, postanawia nabrać doświadczenia poprzez wykonanie pozostałych zadań. Bohater spotyka w mieście handlarza Homera. Mężczyzna opowiada mu o dziwacznym zwyczaju miejscowych kupców, którzy nie będą handlować z tymi, którzy nie mają interesujących ich towarów. Homera zdradza, że Fiska interesują wilcze futra, które akurat on ma na składzie. Aradric zainteresowany milczenie kupców, kupuje futra i udaje się do Fiska. Ardaric_początek6.png Ardaric_początek12.png Ardaric_początek13.png Ardaric_początek14.png Ardaric_początek15.png Śniady kupiec od razu zaczepia bohatera i oferuje mu swój asortyment. Informuje także, że posiada Jajo pełzacza, które zaoferuje kolejnego kupca. Idąc za tą wskazówką, Aradirc kupuje jaja insektów i udaje się do czarnoskórego kupca w szacie wodnego maga mającego swój stragan przed kuźnią. Mężczyzna od razu pozdrawia Ardarica i chce od niego odkupić jaja pełzacza. Informuje go także, że ma skórę błotnego węża, która zainteresuje kolejnego z kupców. Bohater nabywa skórę gada. Łysy mężczyzna w brązowych szatach zaczepia bohatera i pragnie odkupić od niego skóry węża. Informuje go także, że ma on towar, który zaciekawi ostatniego z kupców - maga Konogana. Aradric nabywa od łysego maga księgę Arcanum Golum by zwrócić na siebie uwagę maga ognia. Konogan gratuluje Ardaricowi wytrwałości w kupczeniu i oferuje mu trzy nagrody: * Miecz jednoręczny; * Naukę akrobatyki; * Runę kuli ognia. Po wybraniu nagrody, Konogan skomentuje każdą z nich, oraz zaoferuje Aradricowi kupowanie zbroi. Kaganon jest w posiadaniu wszelkich zbroi najemników Berengara. Ardaric postanawia także spróbować swoich sił na arenie. Rictiovarus organizuje walki zwierząt. Aradric pokonuje kolejno: * kretoszczura; * goblina; * ścierwojada; * krwiopijcę; * wilka; * topielca; * orka wojownika. Opiekun areny jest pod wrażeniem i uczy bohatera umiejętności skradania się. Ardaric_początek16.png Wędrując koło areny Bohater zauważa najemnika Leofwina, który uparcie wpatruje się w robaka kręcącego się po jego chacie. Aradaric przeprowadza rozmowę z Leo, który nerwowo opowiada młodzieńcowi o swoim koledze Hammondzie, który został zmieniony przez Taliasana w robaka około tygodnia wcześniej. Bohater postanawia wyjaśnić sprawę. Okazuje się że Taliasan faktycznie zmienił Hammonda w Chrząszcza, lecz kompletnie o tym zapomniał. Hammond pod postacią robaka wrócił do domu, lecz nie zostało mu dużo czasu. Ardaric ma jedynie tydzień by zdobyć potrzebne do wykonania wywaru odczyniającego urok składniki. Jeżeli nie zdąży, Hammond pozostanie robakiem na zawsze. Bohater znajduje część składników podczas swoich wcześniejszych wędrówek. Niektóre z nich musiał kupić. Taliasan przygotowuje miksturę i mówi Ardaricowi co ma robić. Bohater odczynia urok a Hammond znowu staje się człowiekiem. Leofwin uczy bohatera otwierania zamków jako nagrodę za jego trud. Ardaric_początek17.png Ardaric postanawia zająć się problemem plagi wilków. Idzie w tym celu do Graveyarna. Opowiada mu o problemie. Kapitan odpiera, że to praca myśliwych, że wyznaczył już grupę pod przywództwem Narrowa, która miała zabijać wilki. Aradric rusza do myśliwego. Narrow przebywa w pobliskim lesie. Zapytany o to dlaczego nie pracuje, odpiera, że dwóch jego podwładnych uciekło do miasta, a on sam nie będzie walczył z wilkami. Twierdzi że jego myśliwi piją zapewne w synku u Benchola. Ardaric wraca do miasta i zgodnie ze słowami Narrowa spotyka dwóch myśliwych w knajpie. Mężczyźni są agresywni i nie chcą wracać do pracy. Bohater udaje się do Gravyarna, który daje mu swój medalion, który powinien szybko zagnać leniów do pracy. Aradric pokazuje myśliwym medalion kapitana. Ci szybko wracają na stanowiska. Aradric dołącza do Narrowa i razem z czterema mężczyznami atakują wilcze leże. Narrow i wilki zadanie.png Po zakończonej walce Narrow oferuje Ardaricowi bycie jego nauczycielem walki. Może on uczyć chłopca walki bronią jednoręczną oraz posługiwania się łukiem. W Parthalan bohater spotyka kucharza Karmakka, który Szuka rogu przywołującego ścierwojady. Bohater znalazł go w wieży w której ukrywał się przed wilkami, więc szybko wykonuje zadanie. Alwin zleca także Aradricowi znalezienie Jaja topielca. Twierdzi że takie jest dużo warte. Opowiada także bohaterowi o zwyczajach rozrodczych tych stworzeń. Według Alwina topielcza matka składa jaj raz na cztery lata i w razie wykradnięcia jaj, jest w stanie przemierzyć setki mil by odnaleźć złodzieja. Ardaric znajduje takie gniazdo w pobliżu miasta. Poza leżem topielca znajduje tam też dziwny portal emanujący tajemną energią. Droga wojownika Ardaric_początek11.png kapitan Graveyarn szuka kogoś kto naprawi rampę górniczą. Aradric podejmuje się zadania. By naprawić wyciąg bohater udaje się do kowala. Tam niestety zastaje tylko jego ucznia oraz notatkę, w której jest napisane, że Koło zębate potrzebne do naprawy mechanizmu znajduje się u Masjtra który powinien już to koło naprawić. Ardaric idzie do mechanika, odbiera koło i udaje się do knajpy by znaleźć Zubova - pracownika, który miał naprawić rampę. Wraz ze swoim kolegą Zubov idzie do rampy. Aradric oraz robotnicy usiłują naprawić rampę. Niestety koło zębate nie jest jedyną usterką. Łańcuchy zacięły się i należy je ręcznie rozplątać. Aradric dyrygując ruchem w końcu znajduje odpowiednią kombinacje, a rampa znowu działa. Kolejnym zadaniem od Graveyarna jest wyścig z innym pretendentem - Kollem. Aradric oraz Koll mają za zadanie dotrzeć do kartografa oraz zdobyć mapę Etain. Wygra ten, który pierwszy wróci do Graveyarna. Ardaric wygrywa wyścig i otrzymuje kolejne zadanie - pojedynek z Kollem na arenie. Bohater wygrywa go bez problemów. Ostatnim zadaniem dla Graveyarna jest odnalezienie figurki smoka, która została skradziona. Złodziejem jest włóczęga Baddog. Aradric znajduje go w pobliżu gniazda topielcy. Mężczyzna tłumaczy, że jego pies jest ranny, a figurka smoka ma magiczne właściwości które mogą uleczyć rany. Niestety on nie potrafi używać magii. Bohater pomaga Baddogowi, a po uleczeniu psa, zabiera figurkę do Graveyarna. Zadanie kończy się powodzeniem. Następnego dnia Aradric zostaje wezwany przed oblicze Berengara. Droga maga Alwin niechętnie sugeruje Aradricowi, że mógłby podjąć pracę u Taliasana - zdegradowanego magika, który bardzo podpadł Berengarowi. Taliasan potrzebuje kogoś, kto pomógłby odzyskać reputację. Po burzliwej dyskusji, magik zgadza się przyjąć Aradrica jako swojego ucznia, ale uprzedza go, że nie będzie to ani łatwa, ani legalna praca. Ardaric_początek18.png Ardaric_początek19.png Pierwszym zadaniem jest zebranie trzech listów polecających od wysoko postawionych najemników: * Pyta; * Raffy; * Sladea. Najemnik Pyt jest bardzo zabobonnym człowiekiem. Odkąd stracił swój przynoszący mu szczęście miecz dostał szału oraz przez większość dnia odprawia modły. Sam nie chce powiedzieć o co chodzi, więc Ardaric musi zasięgnąć język gdzie indziej. Pomocą służą Alwin oraz Krawiec Tylor, którzy mówią, że Pyt przegrał swój miecz w karty z niejakim Rotrou. Pyt zapytany przez Aradrica o kanciarza Rotrou, wścieka się, ale zgadza się by bohater odzyskał jego miecz. Wskazuje mu także miejsce, gdzie Rotrou zwykle się kręci. Miejscem tym jest polanka nieopodal strażnicy, gdzie Aradric ukrywał się przed wilkami. Bohater idzie rozmówić się z kanciarzem. Ten zapytany o miecz Pyta śmieje się i jest chętny wymienić się za jajo topielca. Niestety Rotrou po otrzymaniu jaja, daje bohaterowi zupełnie inny miecz. Na nieszczęście Rotrou za drzew wychodzi topielcza matka, która zabija go w pojedynku. Ardaric szybko zabiera miecz Pyta - Zwiastun Szczęścia i wraca do miasta. Pyt jest zachwycony i zdziwiony zarazem. Bez wahania daje bohaterowi list polecjaący dla Taliasana. Najemnik Raffa opowiada Ardaricowi o swoim problemie. Mężczyzna zakochał się w praczce pałacowej Lynn. Dziewczyna jest niestety ciągle pilnowana przez strażników pralni, przez co nie może wyjść. Bohater dowiaduje się, ze do pralni mogą wchodzić jedynie magowie. Szatami magów handluje Tylor - krawiec. Sprzedaje bohaterowi dwie szaty, jako że jest uczniem Taliasana. Ardaric przebiera się w szatę i po rozmowie ze strażnikiem wchodzi do pralni. Daje Lynn jedną szatę oraz razem spotykają się z Raffą czekającym w pobliżu straganu Homera. Mężczyzna jest wdzięczny bohaterowi i daje mu list polecający. Ardaric_początek21.png Slade zostaje wysłany z poselstwem do pobliskiego kraju. Berengar chce bowiem pozyskać sojuszników w zbliżającej się wojnie z królem. Ardaric dowiaduje się od Alwina, że Slade zatrzymał się w pobliżu drogi na wschód. Bohater zaczepia Slade'a. Poseł zgadza się napisać list polecający, ale chce zdobyć jedną z książek Taliasana. Ardaric rozmawia ze swoim mistrzem, lecz ten nie zgadza się kategorycznie na żadną sprzedaż książek. Okazuje się Taliasan w ogóle nie posada książki, o której Slade mówił. Ma on tylko jakiś pamiętnik oprawiony w skórzaną oprawkę. Ale tej książki też nie chce oddać. Bohater radzi się Alwina co robić. Pomocą ponownie służy Tylor. Taliasan robi interesy z Bencholem. Sprzedaje mu narkotyki w postaci płynnej zwanej Doomtre. Ardaric idzie do szynkarza. Ten mówi, że czeka na nową dostawę. Prosi bohatera, żeby przypomniał swojemu mistrzowi o nim. Ardaric idzie do Taliasana. Ten w pośpiechu wybiega z domu mówiąc, że kompletnie zapomniał o dostawie doomtre. Bohater wykorzystuje nieobecność mistrza i zabiera jego książkę. Wiedząc, że Slade nie chciał tej książki, bohater oferuje mu otumaniającą wódkę. Slade będąc pijanym wierzy w to, że otrzymał właściwą książkę i daje bohaterowi list polecający. Ardaric wręcz mistrzowi listy. Ten jest bardzo zadowolony. Bohater może w końcu spotkać się z Berengarem. Baltar Po wykonaniu zadania Naprawa rampy bądź najęciu się na służbę u Taliasana, Alwin zaczepia bohatera, że słyszał jak Zubov rozmawiał z innym pracownikiem o ojcu głównego bohatera. Ardaricowi nie pozostaje nic innego jak podsłuchać robotników podczas wieczornej przerwy w pracy. Robotnik sugeruje, że to Berengar zabił ojca Ardarica, a ten nie ma o tym pojęcia. Mówi także, że Berengar specjalnie zamordował wcześniej ojca chłopaka, żeby potem przejąć jego włości oraz specjalnie uratował dzieciaka, żeby ten był mu dozgonnie wdzięczny. Zubov szybko kończy rozmowę. Nie chce żeby ktoś go usłyszał. Aradric jest wściekły na Berengara. Wraca do miasta. Tam Alwin informuje go, że widział pewien dziwny herb na śmietniku. Aradric znajduje koło straganu Fiska kamienną tarczę z dziwnymi wzorami. Są mu one znajome. Wraca do Alwina. Ten nie odnosi się do sprawy i karze Aradricowi pójść w góry do legowiska harpii, gdzie znajdzie coś interesującego. Ostatecznie też Berengar wzywa Aradrica przed swoje oblicze. Najemnik Berengara Berengar wita swojego podwładnego. Cieszy się na jego widok oraz gratuluje mu oddania wspólnej sprawie. Berengar wtajemnicza Ardarica w swój plan. Młodzieniec musi zdobyć Amulety a następnie przynieść je Berengarowi. Amulety mają mieć potężną moc zniszczenia i przeważyć szalę bitwy nas stronę buntownika. Ardaric rusza na poszukiwania. Wychodząc z miasta spotyka Alwina, który mówi, że niedługo zostanie przeniesiony do grupy zwiadowczej. Ich zadaniem będzie obserwacja królewskich wojsk. Możliwe, że nie wróci z tej misji. Pracując dla Taliasana Ardaric szuka także drugiego egzemplarza amuletów, by oddać je swojemu mistrzowi za opłatą. Bohater szuka amuletów po całym Etain. Są w różnych miejscach. W kryptach, jaskiniach, lasach i ruinach. Podczas swoich poszukiwań bohater trafia na farmę Dereka, który ma problem z plagą szczurów. Aradric pomaga farmerowi oraz podejmuje się zadania dostarczenia żywności myśliwym z twierdzy Himal. Uczy się od nich sztuki myśliwskiej oraz walki. Ardaric zwiedza podziemia twierdzy Parthalan, zwiedza bagna, oczyszcza grobowce z nieumarłych oraz znajduje nawet samotną wyspę. Kolekcjonując amulety natrafia do Gwiezdnej Strażnicy. Antycznego przybytku zamieszkanego przez umarłych. Zdobywa tam Zbroję z rudy. Podczas swoich wędrówek spotyka także patrole orków. Według Barema zieloni mogą zaatakować Etain. Aradric w końcu kompletuje amulety. Oddaje je swoim pracodawcom. Berengar nakazuje odpocząć swojemu wychowankowi i czekać, aż po raz kolejny go wezwie. Rozdział II: Dziedzictwo Po rozmowie z Alwinem na temat czegoś interesującego w górach, postanawia udać się do legowisk harpii. Ardaric_początek20.png W górach znajduje kryptę. Gdy z niej wychodzi zawiedziony spotyka mężczyznę w ciężkiej zbroi. Przedstawia się on jako Langarimann - przyjaciel ojca Ardarica - Baltara - z dawnych czasów. Opowiada on bohaterowi o przeszłości. Potwierdza to, że Berengar zabił Baltara oraz to, że Parthalan do dziedzictwo Ardarica. Mówi także o tym, że Baltar miał plan na wychowanie swojego syna, a w razie jego śmierci, Langarimann oraz Alwin mieli dopilnować, by Ardaric poznał swoje przeznaczenie. Ma on bowiem być niezwykle potężnym magiem jeżeli podejmie odpowiednie treningi. Langariiskręt1.png|Scena palenia Langarimann zostaje mistrzem Ardarica. Zleca mu on trzy próby. Pierwszą z nich jest udanie się do kotliny i zabicie ork, warga oraz cieniostwora bez użycia broni. Drugą próbą jest uwolnienie magów Zakonu Mardimera z więzienia dla czarodziejów. Bohater po zdobyciu mocy ochronnej umysłu wykonuje zadanie wyprowadzając magów z ich lochu. Modyfikacja kończy się w tym momencie. Langarimann informuje Ardarica, że szpiedzy Berengara obserwują góry, a on sam pownien szybko wrócić do Parthalan. W mieście okazuje się, że w kopalni żelaza wybuchł bunt, a Aradric wraz z grupą uderzeniową Graveyara musi zabić przywódce powstania. Bohater wykonuje zadanie. Zabija Midasa i wychodzi na powierzchnie poinformować Graveyarna o zwycięstwie. modyfikacja kończy się w tym miejscu. Dalsze losy Jego dalsze losy nie są znane i można się ich tylko domyślać. Prawdopodobnie, będąc pod przykrywką, stara się pomścić śmierć ojca i ostatecznie zdusić bunt Berengara w zarodku. Niestety modyfikacja kończy się na prologu i nie wiadomo jak potoczyły się losy chłopca. Kategoria:Magowie z modyfikacji Kategoria:Postacie grywalne w modyfikacjach Kategoria:Postacie z Diccuric Kategoria:Nierozwinięty infoboks z modyfikacji